ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamora
How Gamora joined the Tourney Gamora is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the adopted daughter of Thanos and the last of the Zen-Whoberis, a peaceful alien race which was completely annihilated by an order of religious zealots called the Church of Universal Truth. She only survived because Thanos saved her life, and trained her to become an assassin in order to kill the Magus, the incarnated evil side of Adam Warlock, and leader of the Church of Universal Truth. Her powers, also bestowed upon her by Thanos, include superhuman strength, agility and an accelerated healing factor. She is also one of the most skilled martial artists in the Marvel Universe, being able to best most of the opponents in the galaxy. Gamora has appeared as the occasional love interest of the superheroes, Adam Warlock and Nova, as well as a member of the hero groups, Infinity Watch and United Front. Under much war stress, Gamora goes to Seidoukan Academy as an exchange student but is under surveillance by Claudia Enfield. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gamora has her guns crossed. After the announcer calls her name Shoots her guns, then swings the Godslayer sword down as the camera zooms saying "Rocket sent me to find a 300 micrometer frequency laser to repair the ship." Special Moves Shoot and Slash (Neutral) Gamora shoots her pistol two times at the opponent. If B is pressed again, she can slash her Godslayer sword. Godslayer (Side) Gamora slashes her sword to the left. Pressing B follows with a rising slash. Fatal Rise (Up) Gamora rises into the air while slashing her sword producing a wave in front of her. Arch Shot (Down) Gamora shoots a spray of bullets at her opponent while jumping. Slash Rush (Hyper Smash) Based on her Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Level 1 Hyper Combo. Gamora readies her sword declaring "Slice and dice!" then moves forward slashing downward, then right, then does a hopping knee kick, then does a diagonal rising slash, then finishes with a hopping downward slash that hits hits four times as she says "Taste the Godslayer!". Celestial Barrage (Final Smash) Based on her Marvel vs. Capcom: infinite Level 3 Hyper Combo. Gamora readies her guns saying "Pick your poison!" and jumps at the opponent. If she hits, she then jumps off her opponent saying "Let's go!" and dashes back to him/her doing two knife slashes to the left, then a downward slash, then slashes with the Godslayer sword, and finishes with a powerful laser cannon saying "This one should consumate!" as she blasts the opponent with a powerful laser. Victory Animations #Gamora swings the Godslayer right, charges it then does two swings, then twirls and swings the sword again as she says "Eliminating the target. That's my job." #Gamora shoots her pistols in circles then takes a bow saying "Too much hot air and all talk." #Gamora does a hop kick then does two diagonal slashes with the godslayer saying "No one has ever taken me down before!" On-Screen Appearance Gamora jumps down to her point, and readies her weapons saying "I have to warn you, I can't go easy, even on you." Trivia *Gamora's rival is the student council president of Seidoukan Academy, Claudia Enfield. *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan shares her English voice actress with Huntress. *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan shares her Japanese voice actress with Edward Elric, Temari, Tao Ren, Sarai Kurosawa, Angel, Dyna Blade, Kolin, Brawl Kenya, Nicole II, Reshiram, Olivia, Musa, Gil, Omega Reg, Koichi Hirose, Danny, Tina Ruth Belcher, Cynthia, Moldarach, Naoto Shirogane, Book, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Loran Cehack (in the Turn A Gundam). *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan shares her German voice actress with Jun the Swan, Kristen, Zarya and Juliet Starling. *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan shares her Arabic voice actress with Kira and Kairi. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters